


Jyn - Knife edge survivor

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Jyn stays alive with what Saw taught her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

And Jyn was in a cell again. It wasn’t the first time. And if she stayed smart and alert, it wouldn’t be her last.

But then, if she’d been smart or alert, she wouldn’t be here. 

She kept her back to the door the troopers pushed her through, sizing up her surrounding the way Saw taught her to.

Read the terrain – layout, exits, lines of sight. 

Assess the assets - tools, weapons, obstacles.

Interpret the dynamic – body language, weaknesses, alliances. 

She had it all in one sweep of the room. Who stood closest to whom, what she could use, where she would need to be to use it. 

There’s a reason she was the best solider in Saw’s cadre.

Had been. 

Now she was on her own. In a prison mess full of other inmates. Half of whom looked like they wanted to kill her, the other half looked like they wanted to fuck her. 

So she did what Saw taught her to do. She walked up to the scariest bastard in the room (not the biggest. It’s rarely the biggest) and stabbed him. 

The troopers hadn’t searched her half as thoroughly as they should have and she’s pay for that later. But for now, the boss inmate was on the ground, gurgling wetly and clutching his neck.

Jyn very quietly sat down and started to eat the man’s abandoned meal. 

There would be yelling, any second now. And the guards would be dragging her away. But for now, she had the cellblock boss’ pudding and the undivided attention of everyone in the room.


End file.
